


We'll Make a Million Mistakes (but it's okay; we'll do it together)

by Arrow_ze_Fangirl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Group Chat Fic, How Do I Tag, Modern AU, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, i've never written a gc fic before, so don't judge me please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrow_ze_Fangirl/pseuds/Arrow_ze_Fangirl
Summary: The Hamilton squad goes to high school, where they face many challenges and meet some new friends . . . and enemies. And what would anybody do when they meet someone they hate? Why, talk smack about them to their friends, of course! Follow the squad in their high school adventures through their texts and learn more about them along the way.Alternatively: Hamilton group chat fic! Modern AU, obviously because how else would they be texting?(Also I suck at summaries lol)





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'd like to start off this work by explaining first that I've never written a chat fic before, so any comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, especially the criticism. Secondly, the first chapter is just character names and stuff. The good stuff should be released soon though! (if you can even call it that)

Alexander Hamilton - a.ham  
John Laurens - turtle  
Lafayette (bc who wants to type out all that) - fabulaf  
Hercules Mulligan - tailor_swift  
Angelica Schuyler - ANGELica  
Eliza Schuyler - geico_gecko  
Peggy Schuyler - margaritaville  
Maria Reynolds - mariahcarey  
Thomas Jefferson - TJeff  
James Madison - angryson  
Aaron Burr - A.Burr  
Theodosia (sr.) - dosia  
Philip Hamilton - pippapig  
Theodosia (jr.) - teddy_roosevelt  
George Washington - WashingMachine  
Martha Washington - Dryer_IGuess


	2. the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The OG group is created!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please tell me if I have made any mistakes!

**a.ham** created group.

**a.ham** added  **turtle** ,  **fabulaf** ,  **tailor_swift** ,  **ANGELica** , **geico_gecko** , and  **margaritaville** to group.

**a.ham** renamed group " **idk at this point"**

 

**ANGELica** what is this

 

**turtle** alex what did you do

 

**a.ham** i mad e  a gr oup!

 

**ANGELica** why doesn't it have a normal name

 

**a.ham** i could nt   thi nk of one

als o i needed hel p making  my spa ces  right

h elp

 

**turtle** wait how did you name it normally then??

 

**a.ham** ID  K

 

**margaritaville** i love this

nobody help him

 

**ANGELica** Peggy tf you're supposed to be in bed?

 

**margaritaville** no

 

**ANGELica** @ _geico_gecko_  ? why is she up???

 

**geico_gecko** idk i put her to bed like an hour ago

but then i kinda left

so...

 

**ANGELica** LIZA NO

 

**a.ham** ok whi le ilo  ve watc hing  yo u  2 arg ue  i need som  e hel p ple  ase

 

**ANGELica** go to settings and it should be in the keyboard tab

 

**a.ham** omg tysm i was seriously gonna die

 

**margaritaville** damn angie y u help him i wanted to see that

 

**geico_gecko** Peggy! Language!

 

**a.ham**  why is it that when you get mad you use proper grammar it's weird

 

**geico_gecko** idk

i'm going to bed tho gn

 

**a.ham** same gn

 

**ANGELica** where did John go?

and okay gn

 

**a.ham** he's been asleep since y'all started arguing

 

**ANGELica** oh okay

and please never say "y'all" again I hate it

 

**a.ham** y'all

y'all

y'all

y'all

 

**ANGELica** bye

 

**a.ham** y'all

wait

 

**margaritaville** bye biotch

 

**geico_gecko** PEGGY


	3. the next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others wake up to see the new group and Angelica kills them all. (jk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have posted more than once in a day? This is a miracle!
> 
> Anyway I actually really enjoy writing this! So please don't be expecting a regular posting schedule, as I'll probably just post whenever I finish a chapter. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!

**"idk at this point** **"**

**tailor_swift** tf did I just read

 

**fabulaf** I woke up and there were many

how you say

little ding numbers

 

**turtle** notifications?

 

**fabulaf** yes! thank you petit tortue

 

**turtle** np ig?

 

**fabulaf**  what do the small jumbles of letters mean

 

**tailor_swift** my god laf you are so clueless

he said "no problem i guess?"

 

**turtle** yeah laf have you never texted before?

 

**fabulaf** yes but i have yet to understand the

the

the what

 

**tailor_swift** abbreviations

 

**fabulaf** yes

 

**geico_gecko** guys it's 7am why are you up

and texting for that matter you're waking the rest of us

 

**fabulaf** i apologize

 

**turtle** yeah were always up early

except for alex he can sleep thru anything

 

**geico_gecko** well I suggest you hide

 

**tailor_swift** why??

 

**geico_gecko** *you woke up angelica*

 

**turtle** o shit

 

**geico_gecko** Language.

 

**turtle** sorry lmao

 

**ANGELica** guys seriously?

I'm going to kill you all

 

**fabulaf** please do not i am only a small french fry

 

**tailor_swift** oh god laf xD

 

**ANGELica** never mind I won't kill you

 

**turtle** o thx

 

**ANGELica** not you you're still dead

 

**tailor_swift** am i

 

**ANGELica** nah

 

**tailor_swift** yisss

 

**turtle** wait no whyyyyy

what if i bring you oreos or smth

 

**ANGELica** add some whipped cream to the offer and I might consider it

 

**turtle** done and done


	4. oh look we're all alive, that's a first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody is active and chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm coming on too strong with all the posting I'm doing today but I feel like if I stop I'll lose motivation so I kind of have to I guess. Anyway thanks again! 
> 
> By the way, this chapter is kind of just a filler but the next one should actually have a plot!

**"idk at this point"**

 

**a.ham** guys

im bored

 

**geico_gecko** same

 

**turtle** same

 

**margaritaville** same

 

**tailor_swift** same

 

**fabulaf** i as well am bored

 

**a.ham** that's legit the most responses I've ever gotten at once huh

anyway what do y'all wanna do

 

**ANGELica** what did I say about using that word?

 

**a.ham** y'all

 

**ANGELica** >:(

 

**a.ham** oh shit im sorry

 

**geico_gecko** Language, Alexander.

 

**tailor_swift** ya gosh alex

she's even using your full name that's bad

 

**a.ham** oof sorry liza

 

**geico_gecko** >:(

 

**turtle** now youve made both sisters mad alex look what youve done

 

**margaritaville >:(**

 

**a.ham** wait what did I do to you even peg

 

**margaritaville** nothing i just wanted to join in on the fun

 

**fabulaf** what are the small symbols meaning

 

**tailor_swift** they're emoticons laf

they look like faces

you see? --> :) :D :(

 

**fabulaf** whoa

that is

how you say

impressionnant

 

**a.ham** awesome

 

**fabulaf** yes

 

**ANGELica** thank you translator

 

**turtle** o no i gtg

 

**margaritaville** same here bye

 

**geico_gecko** bye

 

**fabulaf**  i must say goodbye as well

 

**a.ham** byeee

 

**ANGELica >:( **bye

 

**tailor_swift** ttyl y'all

 

**a.ham** wait why can he say that

 

**ANGELica** because he is nice to me

 

**a.ham** am i not??

 

**ANGELica** no you are I just want to be mean to you

 

**a.ham** angie no why

angie

okay bye then

Y'ALL

damn it didn't work

 

**geico_gecko** Language.


	5. a new member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's cousin joins the chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have to explain a bit here. In this story, Philip and Alexander are cousins, not father and son because, you know, they're all in high school. Also, Theodosia Jr. is Aaron's cousin, and Theodosia Sr. is his girlfriend. To clear this up, Theo Sr. will be referred to as Dosia, and Theo Jr. will be referred to as either Theo or Teddy.

**"idk at this point"**

 

 **margaritaville** ALEX

WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME??

 

 **a.ham** what did i not tell you

 

 **margaritaville** you and philip

 

 **a.ham** ohno

**  
**

**margaritaville** are COUSINS

 

 **a.ham** yes we are

how did you not figure that out before

we have the same lastname

 

 **margaritaville** oh

 

 **ANGELica** isn't that the kid in your class

who you have a crush on?

 

 **margaritaville** ANGIE NO

 

_**margaritaville** deleted a message_

_  
_

**a.ham** wait what

 

 **margaritaville** no you didn't see anything

 

 **ANGELica** lol sorry pegs

 

 **geico_gecko** wait wait wait

his name is Philip Hamilton? 

you didn't tell me this pegs??

 

 **a.ham** what's happening

 

 **turtle** wait what did I just read

what did peggy delete

 

 **margaritaville** NOTHING

 

 **a.ham** she has a crush on philip

 

_**margaritaville** deleted a message_

_**  
** _

**turtle** lmao

 

 **geico_gecko**  Language.

 

 **turtle** oops

wait it was an acronym

 

 **geico_gecko** still

it's cursing and I will not have that in this household

 

 **a.ham** this is a gc

 

 **geico_gecko** STILL

 

 **a.ham** okay okay

 

 **margaritaville** anyway can we get back to the original convo please

ALEX you didn't tell me

 

 **a.ham** i didn't think it was necessary

 

 **margaritaville** he's in my class

 

 **a.ham** so?

 

 **margaritaville** im adding him to the chat

 

_**margaritaville** added  **pippapig** to the group_

_  
_

**pippapig** wassup guys

wait why am i here

peggy wtf

 

 **geico_gecko** Language please.

 

 **pippapig** so wait who all is here

 

 **a.ham** me

 

 **pippapig** yo cuz

 

 **a.ham** hi

anyway the gecko is eliza

 

 **geico_gecko** hey

 

 **a.ham** ANGELica is obvs angelica

 

 **ANGELica** 'sup

 

 **a.ham** you know peggy

turtle is john

**  
**

**turtle** yo

 

 **pippapig** wait is that

 

 **a.ham** stfu philip

 

 **pippapig** wtf alex

**  
**

**geico_gecko** LANGUAGE

 

 **a.ham** sorry liza

anyways tailor_swift is hercules and fabulaf is lafayette

 

 **pippapig** mkay thx

oh man i gtg

 

 **geico_gecko** bye

 

 **margaritaville** bye pip

 

 **a.ham** ttyl

 

 **turtle** bye? ig?

 

 **ANGELica** it was nice to meet you


	6. philip knows too many people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dosias and Aaron are introduced!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said last chapter, the Dosias to by different names here and have no relation to one another.

**"idk at this point"**

 

 **pippapig** can I add somebody to the chat

 

 **a.ham** yeah go ahead idc

 

 **_pippapig_ ** _added **teddy_roosevelt** to the group_

 

 **pippapig** so this is my girlfriend theodosia, but we call her theo bc her name sucks

 

 **teddy_roosevelt**  Wow thanks Pip

Anyway hi guys it's nice to meet you

Pip already told me who y'all are

 

 **ANGELica** nice to meet you Theo

 

 **a.ham** wait how come she can say y'all

 

 **ANGELica** because I already love her more than I love you

 

 **a.ham** :'(

 

 **ANGELica** I'm not sorry

 

**a.ham :'"(**

 

 **teddy_roosevelt** um thanks ig

 

 **ANGELica** no prob <3

 

 **pippapig** ok that was weird

anyways do you guys know the other Theodosia?

 

 **ANGELica** yeah

 

 **a.ham** yes why

 

 **pippapig** her boyfriend Aaron is Theos cousin

Anyway can I add the two of them as well bc honestly they're cool and I think they'd be good friends with you guys

 

 **a.ham** ugh aaron and I really don't get along

but whatever ig

 

 **pippapig** mkay thanks

 

 _ **pippapig** added **dosia, A.Burr**_ _to the group_

 

 **dosia** what's up brothers

 

 **A.Burr** And sisters**

 

 **dosia** oh woops hey schuylers aswell

and my name sisterrrr sup

 

 **a.ham** she types horribly I love her

 

 **A.Burr** I would appreciate it if you did not say things like that to/about my girlfriend.

 

 **a.ham** lmao sorry burr

you type correctly and it sucks

 

 **geico_gecko** Language.

 

 **pippapig** dude

you just legit like summoned her by cussing

I wanna try

 

 **geico_gecko** don't even think about it tiny alex

 

 **pippapig** oof that stung

 

 **teddy_roosevelt** dang girl I wish I had your insult skills 

oh dang I g2g ttyal

 

 **A.Burr** I must leave as well.

 

 **dosia** ^

 

 **pippapig** bye bois

 

 **ANGELica** @ _teddy_roosevelt_ she gets them from me

come over sometime and I'll teach ya

 

 **teddy_roosevelt** it's a date ;)

 

 **pippapig** angelica plz don't steal my gf

 

 **ANGELica** can't promise I won't ;)

 

 **pippapig** :'(


	7. who hates school? (all raise hands)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Classes
> 
> Freshmen: Peggy, Philip, Theo  
> Sophomores: Alex, John, Laf, Eliza, Thomas  
> Juniors: Aaron, Herc, Maria, James  
> Seniors: Angelica, Dosia
> 
> Also I hate typing this out on my phone.

**"idk at this point"**

 

**a.ham** ugh

 

**ANGELica** please don't die Alex

 

**teddy_roosevelt** yeah what's wrong bro

 

**a.ham** school starts today

i don't want to go

 

**A.Burr** School is necessary for you to learn things, Alexander.

 

**a.ham** stfu burr

 

**geico_gecko** Language.

 

**dosia** hey man dont gotta be like that plz

 

**a.ham** sorry grrls

anyways im srsly gonna die

bc you-know-who's in my class

 

**ANGELica** no Alex we need you

 

**teddy_roosevelt** wait voldemorts in ur class??

 

**a.ham** what no

thomas flipping jefferson is and hes gonna be the death of me

 

**turtle** um yeah those two like hate each others guts

to the point where I geninlu think theyre gonna kill each other someday

genunaly

genalhdha

 

**a.ham** dude were in 10th grade can you srsly not spell genuinely yet

 

**turtle** um no and shut up alex

besides were here to talk crap abt jefferson

 

**A.Burr** I don't think that that is the intended use for this group.

 

**a.ham** shut up burr you didn't make it

 

**dosia** *ahem*

 

**a.ham** oops sorry theo

 

**teddy_roosevelt** no I'm Theo she's Dosia

 

**a.ham** sorry it's hard to keep these things straight 

 

**geico_gecko** so are you referring to yourself as "these things" now?

 

**dosia** *spits out tea*

 

**teddy_roosevelt** ahahahaha

wait Alex are you actually gay

 

**ANGELica** nah he's bi

 

**dosia** where did he even go

 

**fabulaf** mes amies why is our petit lion crying

 

**turtle** i think hes actually laughing what

 

**dosia** yo Eliza you made him cry 

 

**teddy_roosevelt** this is the best thing I've seen all day

oh we should get to class

 

**ANGELica** dang I guess we should

 

**geico_gecko** cya at lunch 


	8. enemies don't just become friends, eliza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and James join the chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short chapter but honestly all of the chapters are short so...

**"idk at this point"**

 

 **geico_gecko** honestly Alex I dont get why you hate Thomas so much?

 

 **a.ham** wdym

 

 **geico_gecko** him and James are pretty cool I don't get it

 

 **a.ham** well i mean madison is ok ig but jefferson is the worst

 

 **geico_gecko** oh ok then

new people can't see old texts right? 

 

 **a.ham** um no y

 

 _**geico_gecko** _ _added **TJeff, angryson**_ _to the group_

 

 **TJeff** what

 

 **a.ham** eliza no why

 

 **TJeff** oh no not you

 

 **geico_gecko** >:D

 

 **angryson** Oh dear, what now?

 

 **a.ham** elizabeth schuyler i s2g

 

 **TJeff** is she the one who did this

 

 **a.ham** yes bc she thinks we need to "get along"

as if

 

 **angryson** See Thomas? I'm not the only one

 

 **TJeff** ugh

 

 **a.ham** ugh

 

 **TJeff** wait so who all is even in this group

 

 **a.ham** isn't there a tab you can use to see that??

 

 **TJeff** yeah but I don't know who everyone is

 

 **a.ham** ugh fine ill tell you the names and you figure it out from there

there's angelica, eliza, and peggy schuyler, my cousin philip and his girlfriend theo, aaron and dosia, and john laf and herc

 

 **angryson**  Wait so which Theodosia is which?

 

 **a.ham** i said figure it out from there

 

 **angryson**...k


	9. eliza falls in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza meets a hot barista ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Maria is finally introduced! Not into the chat yet, though.

**"idk at this point"**

 

**geico_gecko** AAAHH

 

**ANGELica** what's wrong liza

are you dying

 

**geico_gecko** MAYBE

 

**margaritaville** can I have your room

 

**geico_gecko** no

also there's this new girl working at the coffee shop I go to and she is HAWT

I wanna talk to her what do i do

 

**dosia** oh i'm here I gotchu grrl

when you go up to order ask her for her number as well as your coffee ;D

 

**ANGELica** my god that might actually work

 

**dosia** it's worked for me on several occasions 

but never on a girl so...idk

 

**geico_gecko** I'm trying it

wish me luck

 

**margaritaville** you got this sis

 

**dosia** ^

 

**ANGELica** ^^

 

**geico_gecko** OMG

 

**ANGELica** what happened??

 

**geico_gecko** I didn't get to ask...

 

**dosia** dang I'm sorry

 

**geico_gecko** no that's not what I mean

...bc she asked me first!!!

 

**margaritaville**!!

 

**dosia** wow

 

**geico_gecko** her name is Maria and she asked me if I wanted to go out with her tomorrow!

 

**ANGELica** that's great!! but I swear if she ends up hurting you

 

**margaritaville** don't kill her yet Angie give it a week or two

 

**geico_gecko** ^

but no really she seems super nice I think I'm in love with her already <3 

 

**dosia** dang eliza this girl must really be hot lol

 

**geico_gecko** she is haha

btw she's on break rn I gtg imma go talk to her

 

**ANGELica** k good luck T3T

 

**margaritaville** ya don't blow it liza

 

**dosia** don't listen to her, you'll do great

 

**geico_gecko** <3


	10. my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are back, and Maria joins the chat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was purely the girls (minus Theo) and now I think I should bring the boys back, haha. Also, I realise Herc hasn't been included much so I'm gonna try to fix that now.

**"idk at this point"**

 

 **tailor_swift** guys how did I get 200+ notifications in like a week

wtf I'm not reading all that

 

 **a.ham** where were you even herc

 

 **tailor_swift** I may have lost my phone

but it's back

 

 **turtle** where was it

 

 **tailor_swift** why does it matter?

 

 **fabulaf** in the freezer

 

 **tailor_swift** /laf no/

 

 **a.ham** how tf did you even get it there

 

 **tailor_swift** I don't know

 

 **A.Burr** That should not be possible.

 

 **tailor_swift** dude I know

wait when did burr join the chat

 

 **pippapig** i added him

 

 **tailor_swift** who tf are you

 

 **teddy_roosevelt** he's my bf

 

 **tailor_swift** wtf

 

 **teddy_roosevelt** bitch

 

 **a.ham** there's too much cussing here where is eliza

 

 **dosia** she's on a date ;) ;) ;)

 

 **tailor_swift** WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE

 

 **teddy_roosevelt** ooh with who?? spill the tea

 

 **fabulaf** I thought the American saying was "spill the beans" ?

 

 **teddy_roosevelt** it is but I like tea better

 

 **fabulaf** ah

 

 **dosia**...anyways

she met this girl at the coffee shop and now they're going out

she should be back soon tho

 

 **geico_gecko** GUYS

IT WORKED OUT

I LOVE HER

 

 **dosia** there she is

 

 **geico_gecko** can I add her please

 

 **turtle** oh plz do i want to meet the girl who has broken our eliza

 

_**geico_gecko** added **mariahcarey** to the group_

 

 **geico_gecko** guys this is Maria

 

 **mariahcarey** hey 

 

 **turtle** hi

 

 **dosia** heyy

 

 **teddy_roosevelt** sup

 

 **pippapig** yo

 

 **a.ham** hi

 

 **fabulaf** hello

 

 **mariahcarey** oh this is a huge group um...

 

 **teddy_roosevelt** oh I'm pretty sure this isn't even half of us

 

 **mariahcarey** ohno


	11. just another normal day (as if)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly nothing important is happening here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back on my laptop, which makes it so much easier to write! Again, I really appreciate any kudos/comments!

**"idk at this point** **"**   


**  
**

**a.ham** i hate school

  


**tailor_swift** same man  


  


**teddy_roosevelt** ^^  


  


**fabulaf** i've been meaning to ask, what do the small arrows mean?  


  


**tailor_swift** basically they're just agreeing with the person above  


  


**fabulaf** ah that makes much more sense

but why are there different amounts of arrows?

  


**teddy_roosevelt** it's kinda like how far up you have to look

like ^ is the one before, ^^ is two before, and so on

  


**fabulaf** okay merci  


  


**tailor_swift** lol no probs man  


  


**a.ham** anyways   


today adams is giving us like a huge test and i really don't want to go to english class ugh

  


**dosia** lmao that sucks man  


i don't have Adams so I'm good

  


**geico_gecko** language  


  


**a.ham** what happened to the grammar liza  


  


**geico_gecko** I gave up because you people cannot be saved  


  


**a.ham** wow thanks  


  


**mariahcarey** wait can i be saved

  


**geico_gecko** no  


  


**mariahcarey** :'(  


  


**geico_gecko** because you don't need to be

you are perfect <3

  


**mariahcarey** <3 <3 <3 

  


**tailor_swift** so while i hate to interrupt the moment  


i have to ask

where is aaron?

  


**teddy_roosevelt** yeah isn't he usually with you @ _dosia_  


_**  
** _

**dosia** idk he's rlly not on all that often

hes prolly studying

  


**fabulaf** is he ever not studying?  


  


**dosia** honestly i don't think so  


  


**mariahcarey** wait is the Aaron we're talking about Aaron Burr?  


  


**a.ham** yes  


  


**teddy_roosevelt** mhm

  


**mariahcarey** oh he's in my grade lol  


i think i saw him in the library but that was like an hour ago idk

  


**dosia** k imma go find him  


thanks Maria

  


**mariahcarey** np :D  


  


**tailor_swift** ok so what now  


  


**a.ham** ...  


  


**geico_gecko** idk who all is here?  


  


**a.ham** me

  


**tailor_swift** me

  


**teddy_roosevelt** meeeeee  


  


**fabulaf** i am here  


  


**mariahcarey** and me ofc  


  


**geico_gecko** why don't we go get ice cream or smth  


  


**turtle** hello i have been summoned by the icecream

  


**a.ham** ok come with us then  


  


**turtle** twas the plan  


  


******teddy_roosevelt** wait but guys isn't school gonna start in like five minutes  


  


**geico_gecko** oops i forgot  


lets go at lunch then?

  


**a.ham** mkay sounds good  


  


****_later_   


  


******dosia** he was in the library thanks maria  


  


_later_    


  


**turtle** i fckin love icecream  


  


**geico_gecko** language  


  


_****later_   


**  
**

**a.ham** who do you think would win, a t rex or a velociraptor?

  


**TJeff** wtf it's 3am  


  


****_later_   


_**  
** _

__**pippapig** that's actually a good question tho

  


_later_   


_  
_

**tailor_swift** wait since when has jefferson been here?

who else is on here that i don't know about???

  


**angryson**  Me

  


**dosia** me  


  


**a.ham** me  


jk lol

  


**tailor_swift** tf  


  


_later_   


_  
_

**turtle** wait the t rex and velociraptor didn't even live at the same time


End file.
